juste un peu d'aide
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Nom Français! Parfois on a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se relever, mais ce n'est pas toujours la personne que l'on croit qui va nous aider
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (j'en suis tellement désolée) Sur ceux bonne lecture et profité bien. _

Des cris l'accompagnent une fois de plus alors qu'elle quitte la maison. Un sourire faux se peint alors sur son visage fade. Célia doit encore l'attendre en pensant à son pingouin, elle a de la chance d'avoir un garçon qui pense à elle. Elle s'assène une gifle mentale, pensant qu'elle ne doit surtout pas être jalouse de sa meilleure amie ! De sa seule amie... Sylvia rejoint celle ci et lui adresse un grand et faux sourire qu'elle prend pour vrai.

-David m'a envoyer un message trop mignon lit ça ! Clame t'elle en secouant son portable à quelques centimètres des yeux à son ami.

-Il t'a juste demandé de penser à lui ramener son cd, soupire Sylvia un peu amusée de sa manière de tout amplifier.

-Oui ! mais il a mis un smiley qui sourit après ! Tu te rends compte : un smiley !

De loin elle voit Sue et courre vers elle, sûrement pour informer la commère de Raimon de cette avancée majeure dans son hypothétique couple. Dire qu'i peine six mois elle se désespérait du comportement de Sue avec Eric. Eric... Rien que l'évoquer lui fait perdre son faux sourire. Il n'a répondu à aucun de ses messages, tout comme Bobby, alors que Sue et Marc ont des nouvelles toutes les semaines. Ça lui a fait penser qu'elle était trop transparente pour lui, trop grosse, trop moche, pas assez belle pour l'un des plus grand génie du ballon de sa catégorie.

Torie l'appelle afin qu'elles aillent au centre d'entraînement, en tant que manageuse de la délégation japonaise il y a beaucoup de travail pour les jeunes filles. Ça lui évite d'être chez elle et l'ambiance lui remonte le moral quand elle ne va . En plus comme ça elle arrive à avoir des nouvelles d'Eric grâce aux autres, quitte à ne pas en avoir elle même autant se contenter de ce que les autres veulent bien lui donner. A peine sont elles arrivées que Célia part à la recherche de David pour lui rendre un cd qu'elle n'a pas aimé mais qu'elle a écouté pour avoir un centre d'intérêt commun avec lui. Une fille amoureuse peut vraiment devenir étrange.

-Allez les garçons ! Allez vous entraîner c'est l'heure ! Sylvia le clame haut et fort mais tout le monde l'ignore.

-Allez on s'y met !

Jude, dans un élan de pitié, l'aide. Même si Sue et Torie le soupçonnent de l'avoir fait aussi pour éloigner sa sœur de son ami d'enfance. Dans tout les cas les garçons partent accompagner des deux footballeuses .

-Je me charge du dîner, sourit Célia, tu veux bien t'occuper du linge ?

-Oui je viens t'aider juste après, elle sourit et rejoint la buanderie.

Une fois dans la pièce le sourire s'efface et le corps s'occupe du linge. Les garçons ont presque tous laissé leur affaires par terrer dans la chambre, sauf David, Axel, Austin et Jude. Enfin des mecs organisés, ça fait plaisir. La fille aux cheveux verts finit par la chambre de Sue qui s'est installé au fond pour avoir une vu sur le quartier américain. Une lettre sur la table de chevet attire son attention. Elle la prend et la lit. Ses larmes s'évadent de ses paupières, elle pleure à ne plus pourvoir se calmer. La lettre tombe au sol, tout comme elle. Des questions l'asseyent. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi sa bonne étoiles et ses amis l'abandonne en ce moment ? D'un geste rageur elle essuie ses yeux et soupire. A cour d'envie et de motivation elle termine vite fait son travail avant d'aller s'effondrer dans son lit, les yeux lourds et pleins d'eau. La lettre furieusement serrée entre ses doigts. Les bras de Morphée l'accueillent à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Les garçons jouent depuis maintenant plus de trois heures et les ventres commencent à crier contre chaque minute d'entraînement de plus. Le capitaine les soulage tous d'un cris.

-Allez les gars à table !

-ENFIN A LA BOUFFE ! hurle la montagne de l'équipe en courant rejoindre l'auberge, emportant Scotty avec lui.

Nathan et Caleb se prennent le tête comme à leur habitude, exaspérant l'autre stratège et l'attaquant le plus discret. David rejoint son ami et lui parle de sa sœur, une fois de plus, les garçon aussi sont étrange lorsqu'ils sont amoureux. Comme si Jude ne savait pas que sa sœur est géniale. Mais il avoue volontiers qu'il préférerait qu'il évite de le faire devant le second stratège. Entendre ce dernier parler des fesses de la manageuse lui donne cordialement envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Chose impossible car il tient à son minois. A peine, est il entré dans la cuisine que les cris d'indignation de Jack et Jordan le sortent de ses pensées.

-Il se passe quoi ? S'inquiète Marc. On ne peut pas manger ?

-Sylvia n'a pas eu le temps de m'aider. L'un de vous peut aller la chercher ?

Un ange passe, pas de réaction à part un sourire moqueur cloué sur le visage de Caleb. Après quelques secondes de blanc le stratège titulaire finit quand même par se lever et monter, la faim est trop fort pour qu'il attende après un de ses coéquipiers. En faisant le tour des pièces, il s'étonne de la non-présence de la meilleure amie de sa sœur, pas dans la buanderie, ni dans le local et encore moins sur le terrain. Songeur il se décide quand même à toquer à la porte de la chambre de l'introuvable. Pas de réponse mais il se décide à ouvrir. La chambre est la même que la sienne, sans la trentaine de livres qui trônent un peu partout. Une forme humaine est recroquevillée sur le couvre lit, Jude s'approche calmement pour la réveiller mais les yeux gonflés et les joues rouges l'en dissuadent. Il éprouve une sorte de pincement au cœur, et il doit avouer qu'il déteste cette sensation. Un frisson secoue le corps allongé, attendrissant l'autre. Ce dernier retire sa cape et la pose sur les épaules frêles de la fille. La lettre froissée attire son attention, la curiosité c'est mal, il le sait mais si Sylvia va mal ça aura des répercutions sur l'équipe et sur le moral de Célia. La lettre est en bref très banale, il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle a mis l'autre dans cet état. Si Eric donne des nouvelles à Sue c'est soit qu'il est trop gentil, soit qu'il est quelque peu masochiste, à son avis c'est un mixte des deux. Une idée lui vient, Sylvia ne doit pas avoir de nouvelle et tout simplement être jalouse. C'est stupide mais plausible.

Son estomac lui rappelle alors à quel point la faim est présente. Dans un soupire il repose la lettre et descend, sans sa cape et sans la fille. Les regards qui l'accueille sont perplexes, limite choqués, comme si ils pensaient tous qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans sa cape.

-Ou est Sylvia ? S'inquiète Marc, mort de faim sous une table.

-Elle est malade, Jude sentit son orgueil se gonfler à ce mensonge toujours aussi bien fait.

-Mais on s'en sort pas nous, clame Camélia.

-Je vais vous aider.

-Enfile un tablier Sharp, se moque Caleb, tu ressembleras définitivement à une fille comme ça.

Sylvia va vraiment lui devoir une fière chandelle si il doit vraiment mettre un tablier. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Les autres le regardent comme si une corne lui poussait sur le front, il n'est pas vraiment doué en cuisine mais sous les ordres de sa sœur ce qu'il a fait n'est pas si mauvais. Sue, la commère de Raimon, fixe alternativement Camélia et le nouveau cuisinier. Les deux concernés sont d'accord, qu'elle n'y pense même pas ou elle va souffrir, mais ce qui les intrigue le plus c'est que Célia aussi s'imagine des choses. Qu'elle ne tente rien d' hasardeux sinon c'est David qui en fera les frais.

-C'est bien Jude, félicite la fille aux cheveux violets n'arrangeant rien à leurs affaires. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, le garçon s'éclipse du mieux qu'il peut.

-Sylvia a quoi ? S'inquiète Marc.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin demande plutôt à Axel.

Le garçon au cheveux en pique le regarde de travers avant de faire taire le capitaine du même regard. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Le reste du repas se passe normalement, la cuisine est aussi bonne que si Sylvia avait cuisiner. Au grand plaisir de certain dont on ne citera pas le nom, Jordan entre autre, qui ne pensait pas que Jude sache cuisiné. Après le repas c'est retour à l'entraînement, l'après midi est longue et fatigante pour les joueurs. Le soir, Sylvia semble remise au plus grand bonheur de Jude qui a prié tout l'après midi pour ne pas avoir à cuisiner le soir aussi. Le match contre les licornes approche à grand pas et les entraînements sont de plus en plus durs, créant des sortes de trous noirs dans l'estomac de la plupart des joueurs. Après le repas et la douche, chaque joueur a rejoint sa chambre, près pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, Austin et Caleb sont d'ailleurs déjà endormis depuis un moment. Jude est quant à lui entrain de lire La bête humaine. Quelqu'un toque à sa porte, pensant qu'il s'agit de Marc ou d'Axel qui veut discuter. Même si les discutions entre Jude et l'attaquant ressemblent plus à de minuscules monologues ou des onomatopées entrecoupés de long silences pensifs, ou alors c'est qu'ils s'engueulent. Il ouvre donc sans prendre la peine de prendre de mettre un tshirt. Tout les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon, excepté Jack, peuvent se venter de leurs corps, sculptés par de longues heures d'entraînement et Jude se fiche pas mal qu'un de ses amis le voient en caleçon. Mais Sylvia, elle, crut halluciner en voyant son vis-à-vis moitié nu, elle sait que les garçons sont bien foutus mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point. L'idée que Eric pouvait être aussi bien foutu la fait rougir. D'un geste de tête elle remet ses idées en place.

-Merci de m'avoir couvert, et d'avoir fait le cuisine, enfin … Pour tout quoi, rougit la fille ne sachant vraiment plus où se mettre.

-de rien et merci pour la cape.

-Si tu as besoin d'un truc plus tard ou même maintenant hésite pas à demander.

-Est ce que Célia aime David ? Demande le garçon

Elle ne répond pas, ne voulant pas trahir son amie, mais le brun voit bien que ça lui brûle les lèvres. Il tente de la faire craquer, en fermant la porte lentement et ça ne manque pas. La verte finit par murmurer :

-Il ne perdrait rien à essayer.

Sans réponse, sans merci, la porte se ferme et plus un bruit. Un fin sourire fend le visage mystérieux tandis que la fille rejoint sa chambre en sentant encore les yeux rouges de son précédent interlocuteur toujours sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que des yeux pouvait être aussi incroyable.

_Pour ceux que ça intéresserai il y aura une suite, soit la semaine prochaine soit dans deux semaines. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez. _

_à bientôt _


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila la suite, _

_Merci à Ananda, ça fait très plaisir_

_Seiren-dit-pity je m'excuse si je t'ai vexé ce n'était pas pas du tout volontaire, mais je t'assure que j'ai pris en compte tes remarques et que tes commentaires me font très plaisirs. D'ailleurs, je pense que Jude voit très bien sans ses lunettes puisque lorsqu'on voit Dark lui donner ses lunettes il n'a aucun problème de vue. Encore merci_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

Elle a tenté de résister, elle peut le jurer, mais c'est fait. Les traces sont là, le soulagement et la douleur également. C'est à la fois une immense déception et un soulagement intense. Elle nettoie le sang et range la lame. Quelqu'un toque, la faisant paniquer. Qui ça pouvait être ? A cette heure-si elle devrait être seule encore deux heures. Une voix connue s'élève alors et la panique encore plus :

-Sylvia ? Tu es là ?

-oui je m'habille et j'arrive.

Elle se fait des bandages et met un pull grossièrement, sans chercher à se faire belle. Elle descend et voit David Célia et Jude dans le hall. Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

-On va au parc d'attraction. Tu veux venir ? Propose la fille aux cheveux bleus en la suppliant des yeux.

-Je... oui d'accord si tu veux, cède Sylvia.

-Cool, sourit David.

Jude sourit brièvement à la fille avant de retourner à ses pensées. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus est vraiment soulagé que la manageuse accepte de venir. Sérieusement, il ne remerciera jamais assez son meilleur ami d'avoir organisé un rendez vous entre lui et sa petite sœur mais paradoxalement, la sœur en question avait insisté pour que le stratège vienne, gâchant un peu tout.

Une fois sur place le couple part, laissant seuls les deux autres. Les tourtereaux s'éclipsent au fond du parc, pour être sur au maximum de rester entre eux. Les deux autres restent dans l'entrée, prenant leur temps dans le silence. Silence qui aurait pu être très pesant s'ils étaient ailleurs mais le bruit des gens autour le rend tout à fait confortable. Le look plutôt simple du stratège contraste avec les lunettes et lui donne une allure étrange. La pensée de Sylvia sur lui se résume en un mot : intimidant. Cette sensation qu'il dégage la rend muette, son air sur de lui semble à toute épreuve et elle sait que c'est le cas, ça se sent. Alors qu'elle n'a pas ça, elle l'envie d'être aussi fort mentalement, son bras lui rappelle constamment qu'elle n'aura jamais cette chance.

-Désolé que Célia t'ai invité pour rien.

-Pas grave, et pis ce n'est pas ta faute, répond elle ailleurs.

Elle maque une pose, hésitante.

-Les autres te voient surprotecteur mais en vrai tu t'en fiches, elle constate à mi-voix.

-Non je ne m'en fiche pas, proteste il blessé sans le montrer. C'est ma sœur je m'en ficherai jamais. Je laisse faire car c'est David, il est gentil et n'oserai jamais faire de mal à une fille. Elle aurait aimé Caleb ou Hurley je me serais énervé.

-Hurley ? Il est sympa pourtant.

-Il est trop vieux pour elle, conclut il.

On avance entre les manèges, aucun ne les tente et ils regrettent presque d'être venu. Presque parce que, paradoxalement, passer un peu de temps ensemble a un côté agréable, presque parce que, aussi, les rires des autres remplace les leurs. Jude est un peu manipulateur, il l'avouerai volontiers si les gens osaient le dire.

-Tu veux une glace ? Propose le brun pour casser le silence.

-si tu veux, répond elle évasivement se concentrant plus sur le bateau pirate.

La réponse agace le stratège. Comme il veut !? C'est pas une réponse ça ! Mais au moins ça lui permet de voir si son intuition est bonne ou s'il est juste complètement paranoïaque. Il s'éclipse discrètement et revient quelques minutes plus tard, une glace dans chaque main. La fille la prend en souriant faussement, elle n'a pas vraiment faim mais fait avec pour ne pas vexer l'autre. La manche du pull glisse, merci la gravité. Le stratège a enfin la réponse à une question qu'il se pose depuis 2 semaines, depuis qu'elle est venue lui redonner sa cape. Les cicatrices qu'il a vu et le bandage ne laisse aucun doute. La jeune fille se scarifie, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le cœur du stratège se serre à cette conclusion. D'accord ils ne sont pas proches, mais si elle en avait parlé à Célia, Jude sait que cette dernière lui en aurai parler.

-Tu sais qu'on est tes amis au club, hasarde Jude.

-Oui bien sur.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que ça ne va pas ?

-Parce que ça va bien, ment Sylvia.

D'un geste rapide il attrape l 'avant bras de la fille qui gémit de douleur. Sans ses lunettes, on aurai pu voir la colère dans les prunelles rouges. Mais il les porte et Sylvia ne peut reconnaître aucune expression sur son visage.

-Es-tu sûre et certaine que ça va bien ?

Un long silence lui répond, elle est au bord des larmes. Les insultes envers elle-même fusent à l'intérieur, elle se hait d'être aussi facile à lire. Elle le hait de cerner aussi vite, elle hait le monde entier mais surtout elle-même.

-Je te poserai pas de question si tu ne veux pas, soupire le châtain. Mais tu as mon numéros alors n'hésite pas, je suis disponible de 7h à 23h et de 10h à 1h les week-ends et les jours fériés.

La réplique réussit à la faire sourire. Un sourire, un vrai, le premier depuis longtemps.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Il lâche le bras qu'il avait gardé presque inconsciemment. Le soulagement est intense pour elle, la douleur part à moitié, l'autre moitié ne partira que plus tard, dans un jour ou deux. Elle se sent comme bien, presque comme si la phrase du châtain était une promesse de renouveau. Ce dernier lui sourit et en finissant sa glace, va vers un manège. Elle le suit, fascinée par le l'énorme bâtiment tout en métal qui abrite le manège. Le spatial expérience, drôle de nom. Le garçon l'entraîne dedans en passant par l'entrée qui ressemble à une façade de boutique.

-Tu vas voir il est plutôt pas mal pour commencer, comme je sais pas trop si tu aimes les sensations fortes, il sourit à moitié.

-La dernière fois que j'ai fait du manège je faisais même pas la taille pour tous les faire.

-Tu ne considères pas la grande roue comme un manège ?

-Comment tu sais que j'en ai fait avec Nelly ? S'étonne Sylvia.

-Célia m'a raconté pour la place à côté de Marc.

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il doit penser qu'elle aime Marc, c'est faux. Ce jour là, si elle ne voulait pas monter avec lui c'était pour ne pas s'attirer de problème avec la fille du directeur, qui devient un peu beaucoup trop susceptible lorsqu'on s'approche de « son » gardien. Il sourit aux anges et prend place dans le manège. En bon gentleman il la laisse passer en première, et aussi parce que si elle se mettait de l'autre côté il allait l'écraser dans les virages. En sortant, ils se dirigent vers les autres attractions, une à une,histoire de passer le temps et évitant au maximum les deux autres.

La journée passe à une allure folle, beaucoup trop lente et rapide à la fois. Sylvia se sent bien avec Jude, même si il ne parle presque pas, même si lire ses émotions c'est comme lire du mandarin antique, et même si le moindre de ses gestes la met mal à l'aise. Lui aussi se sent bien avec elle, même si il n'a rien à lui dire. Le soleil déclinant rappelle qu'il est l'heure de retrouver les autres devant pour qu'ils retournent au camps. Célia est rayonnante lorsqu'elle leur apparaît, David aussi mais si ils devaient être honnête, ils s'en fichent un peu, l'important c'est le bonheur de la fille. De retour à l'auberge chacun retourne à ses affaires, Célia et Sylvia au management, et Jude à la stratégie pour le prochain match.

-Tu te rends compte Sylvia, c'était trop génial comme journée ! S'enthousiasme la plus jeune. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyée avec mon frère ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est que tu aies passé une bonne journée et que David et toi soyez enfin ensemble.

-Oui, on en pouvait plus de t'entendre parler de lui à longueur de journée. Deux Sue c'est trop, plaisante Torie.

-Je suis originale et impossible à copier, tranche Sue. Mais du coup, on connaît toute la journée de Célia mais toi Sylvia, tu as essayé d'avoir des renseignements sur le garçon qui te plaît au moins !?

Un regard moqueur vient aux lèvres de Célia, si Sue savait de qui sa meilleure amie est amoureuse elle ne serait certainement pas pressée de la caser. Sylvia bafouille une réponse vague et sans véritable sens. Elle pense à Eric, son premier et seul amour, et non décidément elle ne parvient pas à l'oublier, lui et sa perfection qui broie ses pauvres boyaux à chaque sourire.

-En parlant de garçon, s'exclame Sue, Célia faut vraiment qu'on réfléchisse à comment on va caser Marc et Nelly.

-Attend, je cherche déjà quelqu'un pour mon frère. Et c'est pas gagné d'avance.

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça vous a plut.


	3. dispute

Eric lui a envoyé un message,enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ce mot qui lui annonce qu'il pense enfin à elle. Mais bizarrement le message l'inquiète plus qu'il ne la soulage. Elle pense un instant à appeler Jude pour lui en parler, mais la peur l'en empêche, la peur d'abuser de la gentille de l'autre. Mais autre chose l'en empêche, son incapacité à mettre un nom sur leur relation. Ils n'étaient plus amis, c'était aller trop loin, ils ne sont pas meilleurs amis, ce n'était pas aller assez loin, ils ne sont pas amoureux, puisqu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui. Lui non plus n'aurait pas put mettre un nom sur leur relation et il s'en fiche un peu.

-Sylvia ! On va en ville avec Nelly, Torie et Sue. Tu veux venir ? Jude, Marc et David sont là aussi, crie Célia du bas de l'escalier.

-Non désolé mais j'ai autre chose de prévu. Profitez bien de votre journée.

Elle sourit et termine de se faire belle, espérant lui plaire et avoir peut être des nouvelles plus souvent. Elle aurait presque espéré avoir un jour la chance de l'embrasser, mais elle se sait trop laide pour lui plaire à ce point. C'est impressionnant à quelle point une fille peut à la fois se dénigrer et se faire belle durant des heures pour un amour de passage. Un amour sans le grand A. Mais voilà, elle ne le sait pas et va tout faire pour séduire le châtain. Le parc du quartier américain est sous la pluie, la pauvre fille se retrouve à attendre son prince sous la pluie, se demandant ce qu'il peut faire pour être autant en retard.

L'après midi avait été longue pour Jude. Sa sœur plus David ça l'agace un petit peu, Nelly l'agace déjà un peu plus mais Sue qui lui propose de rencontrer toutes ses copines pour le caser s'en était trop. Il a vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Axel, ou Thor. Un gars calme qui parle de chose normale.

Pour Sylvia ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Eric, bien qu'il lui ai annoncé une bonne nouvelle, ne paraît pas au mieux de sa forme et elle s'inquiète vraiment de plus en plus pour lui. Sa mise en beauté n'a servi à rien, il ne lui a même pas fait un compliment et lui a parlé de Sue, à peine mais c'est déjà trop pour elle. Elle est maintenant entrain de cuisiner le repas des garçons avec Camélia. Cette fille est définitivement trop timide, ça plus son attirance pour Marc, elle va bientôt avoir des problèmes avec Nelly. Et en plus son manque d'assurance va pas l'aider à gagner contre la fille du président du conseil d'administration.

-Alors avec Eric ?

-Chut ! S'indigne Sylvia. Si Sue t'entend la troisième guerre mondial éclatera dans notre cuisine. Ni toi ni moi n'en avons envie.

-ah... D'accord, se soumet la fille du coach.

L'heure du repas arrive et tout le monde s'installe, l'ambiance est surexcitée à cause du match contre les états unis. Ils sont tous tellement pressés de rejouer sur le même terrain que Bobby et Eric, ça en devient presque drôle. Sue saute partout en criant de sa voix criarde qu'elle veut absolument les accompagner. Que tout lui rappelle Eric n'aide pas Sylvia à aller mieux. Et Jude le sent, il y a une sorte d'aura triste autour d'elle.

Cette aura la suit partout depuis ce jour là, et quelque part elle inquiète un peu Jude. La tristesse n'est pas un sentiment qu'il faut prendre à la légère , surtout quand elle est si longue et le stratège le sait. La fille ne lui a jamais reparlé de ses problèmes, il n'a pas non plus cherché à relancer la discution. Il a un moment espéré qu'elle lui envoie un message, il déteste quand les gens n'ont pas confiance en lui. Encore plus quand c'est un ami. Ces pensées l'avaient empêché de se concentrer durant le match contre les licornes. Heureusement que Caleb avait été là pour sauver la situation en remettant de l'ordre dans leur stratégie.

Après le match Eric a emmené Sylvia à part, et ça fait bien trois longues heures qu'il parle. Sylvia est littéralement sur son petit nuage, comblée que son prince passe autant de temps avec elle. Elle sourit comme une enfant le jour de Noël.

-Tu es vraiment une amie en or , sourit le dit prince.

-Oh.. merci, rougit elle toujours souriante.

-Dit, tu pourras ne rien dire à Sue pour mon opération ? S'il te plaît ! J'ai peur que ça la blesse, bizarrement je tien de plus en plus à elle et j'ai vraiment très peur qu'elle décide de me .. de me larguer.

-Mentir n'est pas vraiment une solution, soupire Sylvia.

-On ment pas, quand je serais remit sur pied je pourrais faire tout les championnat d'Amérique ! Donc on arrange juste temporairement la réalité.

Il lui sourit, un sourire triste mais rieur. Un sourire si particulier, un peu comme celui de Marc. Sylvia en lui en veut de penser autant à Sue, et donc si peu à elle. Heureusement que Jude était là, elle y pense durant un long moment, perdue loin de la terre ferme. Le châtain s'aperçut alors de son état, elle était dans le même le jour où il est arrivé.

-A qui tu penses ? Encore à Marc ? Rit il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Marc ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

-Alors à qui ? Tu me fais penser à Sue quand elle part dans ses délires là.

-Personne, je me suis pas amoureuse, ment elle.

-Je pense que si. Alors c'est qui ? Austin ? Non trop jeune. Archer ? C'est ton style ? Non je ne te vois pas avec ce style de garçon. Shawn ? Axel ? Hurley ? Jude ? Il s'arrête brusquement. Jude !

-Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse.

-Tu as tiqué quand j'ai dit son nom ! Et Sue m'a dit que tu t'étais beaucoup rapprochée de lui depuis le début du tournois !

Même si elle a énergiquement nié l'affirmation d'Eric, celui ci n'est clairement pas convaincu t est très heureux pour ses amis. Même si il devait avouer que Sylvia et Jude forment un couple très étrange et pour le moins atypique. Le soleil décline à l'horizon, il est temps pour lui de rentrer au pays pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Il a peur, peur de ne pas rejouer, peur de décevoir Sue. Il soupire.

-Profite bien de ton mondial, il serre la fille contre son cœur. Et préviens moi si Sue a des problèmes ou si ça avance avec Jude.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil avant de partir en riant, laissant la fille complètement sonnée et déçue. Si Sue est le genre de fille que Eric aime, elle n'a aucune chance de le séduire. Il faut qu'elle se fasse une raison, et ce n 'est pas vraiment pour lui faire plaisir. Elle rentre, complètement abattue et commence à monter les escaliers. Une main lui attrape doucement le poignet, lui tirant une vague grimace. En se retournant elle voit une paire de lunette bien connue.

-Célia m'a donné une liste de course pour toi, dit le stratège en titre.

-C'est pressant ? Soupire la fille. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, surtout seule.

-Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Elle lui sourit et accepte d'un signe de tête. Aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt repartie. Ce que Jude et Sylvia ne savent pas c'est que cette sortie course est un des énièmes plan foireux de la commère de Raimon, et que la sœur et la commère les suivent de loin pour analyser chacun de leurs gestes. Sylvia parle de tout et de rien pendant que l'autre l'écoute, sans trop parler, on apprend beaucoup plus en écoutant et lui aussi analyse les paroles de la fille pour se rassurer.

-Eric aime Sue, c'est étrange non ? Soupire la fille.

-Un peu, mais en quoi ça te gène ? Si il est masochiste c'est son problème non ? Tente Jude pour la réconforter.

C'est réussi puisqu'elle esquisse un sourire amusée avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Sue danse comme une folle sans faire de bruit, c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Scotty lui avait mis un doute quant à l'amour d'Eric pour elle mais si Sylvia le dit c'est que son mamour l'aime. La gestionnaire tente de la calmer, si elles se font repérer c'est la fin des haricots. Elle veut vraiment caser son frère au plus vite pour que lui aussi goûte au bonheur d'être en couple.

-Tais toi un peu ils vont nous voir ! Oh regarde ! Ils rentrent comment on va les suivre maintenant ?

-On se met dans le rayon d'à coté et on les laisse pas nous voir ! Répond la fille aux cheveux bleux.

-Chut Jude parle, l'interrompt Célia.

-Tu as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours, tu as quoi ?

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter autant pour moi mais tout va bien, répond elle.

-Aussi bien que la dernière fois ? Hasarde le stratège.

-De quoi ils parlent à la fin , chuchote Sue ?

La chargée de course continue de remplir le panier toute en tentant d'esquiver la discussion gênante tandis que l'autre la ramène toujours sur ce sujet. La grimace lorsqu'il lui a agrippé le poignet ne lui a pas échappé. Le lien s'est fait tout naturellement, et il a vraiment énervé le stratège. Il lui avait dit de le prévenir et de l'appeler quand ça n'allait pas.

-J'ai vu ta grimace ! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Il ne crie pas mais le ton est très sévère, presque intimidant.

-Je voulais pas te gêner avec mes problèmes, soupire la fille.

-Si je t'ai dit de m'appeler c'est que ça ne me gène pas. Et même si ça me gênait, ça vaut toujours mieux que ce que tu fais ! Je veux juste t'aider au maximum.

Les regards des espionnes se croisent, pleins d'étoiles. Si c'est pas une pas une déclarations d'amour ça, elles n'y connaissent rien. La danse de la victoire leur vaut des regards outré des passants, ainsi qu'un beau, « il faut vraiment que les jeunes apprennent à se tenir ». Mais pour Jude comme pour Sylvia, ce n'est clairement pas une déclaration d'amour.

-... Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi toutes les filles sortent ça ? S'énerve Jude. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais en parler à Célia comme ça peut être que elle elle pourra t'aider !

-Non ! Jude s'il te plaît... supplie Sylvia. Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais je ne veux vraiment pas que Célia sache.

Le stratège souffle en signe de capitulation, ou juste en signe d'agacement. Elle va payer histoire de changer de sujet alors que les espionnes sont complètement perdues. Célia est aussi perdue qu'énervée, savoir que son frère et sa meilleure amie complotent pour lui cacher des choses ne l'enchantent vraiment pas. Il faudra qu'elle leur en touche deux mots, hors de question qu'on lui cache des choses. Jude est parti sans attendre Sylvia, les cachotteries de cette dernière l'agaçant vraiment trop. Les deux espionnes se regardèrent et reviennent à l'auberge en suivant toujours la fille maintenant seule. L'heure de se coucher est arrivée mais Jude ne lui a toujours pas reparlé, ça inquiète Sylvia. Si ça n'avait pas été Jude elle aurai dit qu'il boudait, mais non, le grand Jude Sharp ne peut pas bouder.

-Mais au faites ils sont ensembles ou pas ? S'étonne Sue juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Il y a comme un froid entre eux depuis cette après midi là, ce qui choque les plus les deux c'est que l'autre n'est pas venu s'excuser. Mais Aki pensait trop à Eric et Jude ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il devait s'excuser. Mais du coup le temps passe et leur début de complicité se meurt dans leur silence. Alors qu'elle aurai pu l'aider à se détendre après l'annonce du retour de Ray Dark, il a passé ses nerfs sur ses coéquipiers. Mais là c'est trop pour lui, Ray Dark est mort, son protecteur, celui qui pour lui a le plus été un père. Il se déteste de tenir autant à lui, comme il se déteste de détester un homme qui a autant fait pour lui. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de son mentor, Jude n'est pas ressorti de sa chambre. Même si Célia est montée pour lui apporter à manger, il refuse d'ouvrir et de manger. Caleb et David sont aussi secoués et Célia a donc décidé de se concentrer sur David.

-Tu peux essayer de parler à Jude, supplie Célia. Vous êtes proches et … Il a besoin de réconfort là.

-Envoie Marc plutôt, il trouve toujours les mots ! S'esquive Sylvia. En plus je ne pense pas qu'il ait très envie de me voir.

-Les bras d'une fille sont toujours plus réconfortant que ceux d'un mec, plaisante Hurley.

Deux regards noirs lui répondent, puis un soupire, et enfin des pas vers la cuisine. Célia s'apprête alors à la suivre pour essayer de la convaincre, mais s'arrête en la voyant ressortir avec une assiette pleine. Un sourire lui vient, son frère est entre de bonnes mains. L'autre manageuse monte et toque, espérant autant ne pas recevoir de réponse que d'en avoir. Un blanc lui répond, elle hésite à abandonner mais prend son courage à deux mains et rétoque.

-Jude s'il te plaît, dit elle au travers de la porte. Ouvre au moins pour prendre ton assiette.

Toujours pas de réponse, elle soupire à nouveau. Dans un excès d'optimisme elle clenche, mais la porte résiste. C'était prévisible. Elle va donc chercher la clef passe partout,que le coach lui donne sans poser de question. Pas qu'il soit bavard mais normalement avant de donner un objet comme ça on se renseigne un tant soit peu. Elle remonte et ouvre la porte, s'attendant à se faire jeter. Elle sourit un peu, le stratège est endormi dans une position étrange, une sorte de position fœtale. Son souffle est irrégulier, alternant des phases calmes et des soubresauts. Elle s'approche doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et pose l'assiette sur le bureau. Jude ne bouge toujours pas, assoupis avec ses lunettes et encore habillé. Le sommeil l'a prit d'un coup et maintenant il pleure et dort en même temps. Elle hésite et finit par se décider à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle ne peut pas dire le contraire, le stratège est mignon lorsqu'il dort. La sévérité laisse la place au calme sur son visage, même s'il a ses lunettes. Elle voudrait lui enlever mais il pourrait mal le prendre. Un soubresaut secoue le corps endormi, faisant sursauter Sylvia. Son mouvement réveille alors le stratège qui recule de peur. Il est perdu, complètement. Il veut être seul, pouvoir pleurer sans être jugé et réconforté, juste pour évacuer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur sans yeux et oreilles indiscrets.

-Va t'en, gronde Jude.

-Non. Il faut que tu manges un peu, s'explique la concernée devant le froncement de sourcils.

-Oui oui je mangerai plus tard.

Personne ne bouge, lui n'a pas faim et elle ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas mangé. Il soupire et se redresse près à la mettre lui-même à la porte. Elle ne bouge toujours pas, plus aussi sûre d'elle. Il lui prend le bras sans serrer, et se lève. Elle refuse catégoriquement de bouger.

-S'il te plaît, va t'en ! Je veux juste avoir la paix.

-Ta sœur s'inquiète... plaide Sylvia, et moi aussi.

-Toi aussi ?

Il aurait presque souri si sa peine n'était pas si grande. Sylvia hoche la tête, rouge cramoisie.

-Je vais bien, je suis juste triste.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Propose gentiment la fille.

-Non, juste du temps...

Un soubresaut le secoue de nouveau et elle pourrait parier qu'il pleure. Il lâche son bras et se rassois, sa tête dans ses mains. Sylvia referme la porte à clef, histoire que personne ne rentre à l'improviste. Il pleure en silence, c'est vraiment perturbant pour la jeune fille. Le monument est tombé. Elle se rassoit et l'enlace. C'est vraiment maladroit, ses bras se posent un peu au hasard sur le dos du garçon qui recule, surpris. Ils se regardent, rouges tout les deux. Jude soupire et la serre à son tour, tout simplement car une éteinte ça fais du bien. La fille rougit et le serre contre elle. Il pleure toujours, abandonnant sa dignité, en tout cas de son point de vu. Elle lui caresse le dos, un peu perdue dans cette situation surréaliste, elle le trouve attendrissant. Un adjectif qu'elle n'aurai jamais cru accorder avec le stratège. Le visage contre son cou est doux mais les lunettes lui rentrent dans la peau et la pensée qu'elles doivent aussi gêner leur propriétaire.

-Tu peux retirer tes lunettes ? Hésite t'elle.

Un ange passe, pas de réponse durant ce qu'il leur paru une éternité. Pour Jude, pleurer devant quelqu'un est déjà une grande première mais si en plus il n'a pas ses lunettes il sera vraiment vulnérable, à nu presque. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait déjà vu ses yeux, et elle n'avait pas plus réagis que ça. Il a toujours sa tête contre le cou de la jeune fille et finit par céder et donc accéder à la demande de la fille. Les yeux grenat sont remplis de larmes, le parfait mélange de l'eau et du feu. L'étonnement de Sylvia le pousse à cacher ses orbes, tout le monde réagis pareil devant ses yeux.

-Tu as des yeux... magnifiques.

Un grognement lui répond alors que le stratège remet son visage contre le cou de la manageuse. Ils s'enlacent de nouveau.ça doit faire un long moment que personne d'autre que sa sœur ne l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle le serre d'autant plus, il sourit un peu en continuant de pleurer. Le temps passe de plus en plus vite. Rien ne perturbe le calme de la pièce en dehors de leurs respirations. Sylvia réfléchit pendant que l'autre dort et récupère.

-Sylvia ? Tu es là ? Vient perturber Camélia.

-oui, répond elle.

Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Jude, elle remet ses habits correctement. Elle ouvre la porte. La fille de l'entraîneur lui sourit doucement, comme à son habitude, et regarde dans la chambre. Jude dort toujours, pas gêné par le bruit, ni par la lumière d'ailleurs. Camélia lui fait un grand sourire, signe qu'elle a compris quelque chose. Par contre elle a compris quoi ? C'est une bonne question.

-Tu peux venir nous aider pour le dîner ?

-Pas de soucis j'arrive, sourit Sylvia.

-Jude va mieux ? S'inquiète gentiment Camélia.

-Je pense que ça ira.

Elle referme la porte et descend aider Célia et Sue qui cuisine. Les deux filles aux cheveux bleus continuent de conspirer jusqu'au moment où les deux autres entrent pour aider. Le plat est presque finis et tout le monde commence à descendre. David a l'air vraiment ailleurs, même lorsqu'il va embrasser sa petite amie il ne semble pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Caleb s'est vite remis, pas qu'il n'ai pas de cœur mais Dark ne lui a rien apporter à part des ennuis. Il ne lui manquera donc pas.

-Mon frère va descendre ?

-Je pense pas, soupire Sylvia. Mais il va mieux t'inquiète pas.

-J'irai le voir après.

Nelly arrive avec Marc, elle semble pire que heureuse. Marc lui aussi mais c'est en grande partie grâce à la nourriture qui l'attend. La châtain courre rejoindre ses amies, autant qu'elle peut courir. Son grand sourire veut il dire qu'elle a enfin avancé dans sa « relation » avec Marc. Alors qu'elles finissent le repas, la fille du président s'assoit sur le coté.

-Marc m'a emmené à la tour de fer ! Il a dit plein de trucs trop mignon. Imaginez c'est trop mignon !

-Il fait ça avec tout le monde ! Même Hurley ! Se moque Sue.

-Non, avec moi c'est différent, on est fait pour être ensemble.

-Comme moi avec Mamour ? S'exclame Sue des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Moins fort les filles, les garçons nous regardent ! Soupire Torie.

Camélia est encore plus renfermée qu'avant. L'annonce de Nelly la perturbe, et si elle disait vrai et que Marc aime Nelly et pas elle. Elle ne veut pas se disputer, et encore moins se battre, avec la peste. Mais elles aiment Marc toute les deux, par contre, personne n'a pensé à demander son avis à Marc. Lui il préfère qui ? Sylvia se promet de lui demander,histoire de tirer ça au clair et d'aider ses amis. Elles servent le repas à tout le monde, même Jude est descendu pour manger, il est pale et ne parle que par onomatopée mais comme les autres le laissent tranquille tout se passe bien. Il remonte aussitôt son assiette débarrassée, après un sourire discret échangée avec sa protectrice. Il doit admettre qu'il pense être tomber amoureux d'elle, mais son humeur l'empêche de se concentrer là dessus.

De son coté Sylvia attend que Marc finisse de manger pour le prendre à part. Lorsque tout les autres sont remontés elle le tir à l'écart.

-Dit Marc, est ce que tu es amoureux ?

-oui. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. Je suis trop indiscrète si je te demande de qui ?

-Tu le répètes à personne ?

-Marc ! Bien sûr que tu peux me faire confiance, je ne le répéterais à personne ! S'indigne la fille en riant.

-Nathan.

Le choc passe dans les yeux de Sylvia, Marc est … Gay ! Nelly et Camélia peuvent se battre autant qu'elles veulent, elles n'ont aucune chance. Marc rougit devant la réaction de son amie. Il a répondu aux questions avec un naturel tout à lui, il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est. Il ne s'affiche pas mais ne se cache pas, ça mérite le respect aux yeux de Sylvia. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Ah d'accord, répond elle simplement.

-Il ne le sait pas alors, chut. S'il te plaît .

-Pas de soucis. Qui le sait à part moi ?

-Axel et Jude. D'ailleurs, Jude va mieux ? Célia m'a dit que tu es restée avec lui toute l'après midi.

-Oui il sera d'attaque pour l'entraînement de demain.

-Prend bien soin de lui, sourit Marc.

-J'en ai bien l'attention, souffle elle alors.

Fin! j'espère que cette suite vous a plus et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à la prochaine pour la suite


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, avec énormément de retard, ce dont je m'excuse voilà enfin la suite

Jude se remet doucement de la perte de son mentor, mais rien ne se voit sur le terrain. Tout le monde fait comme si de rien était et s'entraîne de plus en plus dans l'espoir de gagner le FFI. Marc surtout s'entraîne comme un forcené, Nelly et Camélia passent donc tout leur temps à le suivre et à s'inquiéter pour lui. David et Célia forment le parfait petit couple sous le regard bien veillant et surprotecteur de Jude. Sue et Nelly planifient différents plans dans le but d'éloigner la fille du coach du gardien, alors que celui si essaye tant bien que mal d'approcher Nathan.

-Sinon vous pourriez laisser Marc choisir, au lieu de forcer son cœur à aller là où il ne veut pas, propose calment Sylvia.

-Mais les garçons ne font jamais le bon choix, s'exclame Sue. Ils ont besoin de femmes comme moi ou Célia pour bien choisir.

-Oui mais je ne pense pas que forcer Marc à sortir avec Nelly soit une solution rationnelle, se moque Torie. Vous pourriez... je ne sais pas moi... Par exemple le laisser se concentrer sur son mondial et vous attaquez à d'autres couples, continu la fille sur le même ton.

-Comme toi et Hurley ? Rit Célia.

-Plutôt comme ton frère et Sylvia, s'esquive la fille du premier ministre.

-D'ailleurs ! J'ai un truc à vous raconter ce soir ! S'écrit Sue. Juste après le couvre feu on se rejoint dans la chambre de Nelly !

-Sur mon frère !?

Ledit frère arrive d'ailleurs avec le reste de l'équipe, encore et toujours affamé, obligeant les filles à se taire. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui l'entraîneur n'a vraiment pas été tendre, si tant est qu'il l'a déjà été un jour. Chacun se sert sa part, comme chaque jour Jack essaye de prendre une part plus importante et Camélia tente de l'en dissuader. Ça crée de l'animation, permettant à David et Célia de discrètement s'envoyer des clins d'œils sous le regard bienveillant du grand frère de cette dernière.

-Cet après midi on continu l'entraînement à 14heure, clame l'entraîneur en prenant son plateau.

-Oui monsieur, crie Marc heureux.

-Monsieur, s'incruste Sue, quand sera leur prochain après midi détente ?

Un regard noir et blasé lui répond, l'ambiance est immédiatement retombée.

-Ils jouent la finale dans à peine cinq jours, pas de pose d'ici là.

-Mais..

-Pas de mais, tranche l'adulte.

La commère se tourne vers Célia et Nelly et affirme, sure d'elle :

-On s'occupera d'eux après le grand match.

Le repas passe dans la bonne humeur et bientôt chacun retourne sur le terrain, laissant les filles avec la vaisselle et la lessive.

L'entraînement est fini, Jude en profite pour se mettre au calme et lire. Il est sur la plage, le soleil commence à se coucher. Célia le regarde de loin et se décide finalement à le rejoindre.

-Coucou oni-san.

-ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne profite pas avec David ?

-J'avais envie de passer du temps avec mon grand frère préféré, sourit Célia. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis grand.

-Pis Sylvia veuille sur toi, le taquine-telle. Tu l'aimes ?

Un ange passe, Jude n'a pas très envie de répondre à cette question. Il sait que oui, lui l'aime beaucoup, mais il sait aussi que ce n'est pas réciproque. Il n'en souffre pas mais se faire jeter l'aurait fait souffrir, ça serait son premier chagrin d'amour.

-Tu me réponds pas ? Se moque gentiment Célia. Je lui dirais pas ne t'en fait pas.

-Elle aime Eric, sourit il un peu triste. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Elle pense à répliquer mais le ton est sans appel, elle le sait alors elle détourne la conversation, si il ne veut pas en parler elle ne le forcera pas. Du moins pas maintenant. Ils parlent de tout, de il est bientôt temps de rentrer et ce moment frère/sœur prend trop rapidement fin pour les deux. Chacun rejoint sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit fréro, sourit Célia avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, il l'imite.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les filles rallient la chambre de Nelly, la seule qui soit à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Sue est toute excitée, elle parle avec Nelly lorsque les autres arrivent. Chacune s'installe à sa place, prêtes pour une soirée entre filles.

-Vous savez j'ai passé une soirée à l'hôpital de Lioccot avec Eric, s'extasie Sue. On a dormi ensemble et tout ! C'était trop génial.

Célia regarde Sylvia, cette dernière n'a pas l'air si anéantie qu'elle aurait cru. Camélia est complètement rouge, trop innocente décidément. Torie et Nelly s'en fichent complètement mais écoutent par politesse. Sue s'épand sur sa soirée, racontant chaque détail. Du discours des infirmières, ce qui intéresse Sylvia pour son état de santé, jusqu'à leur discutions personnelles. Certaines filles se fichent vraiment complètement de leurs vies privées, Sue en fait partie.

-Eric m'a raconté tout ses secrets, tu savais qu'il t'aimait lorsque vous étiez petits?s'étonne la copine du dit garçon.

-Ah bon ? Il te l'a dit ? Se redresse vivement Sylvia.

-Oui, il était trop heureux de te revoir du coup lorsqu'il est revenu. Il était persuadé que vous vous mettriez ensemble et tout. Mais comme il a réalisé que tu aimais Marc, donc il a abandonné et les sentiments sont partis, raconte elle. Tu te rends compte ? Heureusement qu'il n'est plus amoureux de toi, tu lui aurais brisé le cœur. Mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux ! Il est avec une fille qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Jude et toi vous serez bientôt ensemble et ça sera trop mignon.

-Jude et moi ? On est juste ami.

-et confident non ? Demande Célia.

La discussion de l'après midi au super marché vient de lui revenir, l'amertume de ne pas avoir était mise au courant aussi. Sylvia ne fait pas le même lien, elle pense alors à l'après midi de l'annonce de la mort de Ray Dark, lorsqu'elle avait consolé Jude. Torie et Nelly s'intéressent alors à la discussion, voilà enfin un potin un peu plus neuf que Sue et son mamour. Pour qu'il y ai confidence, il faut qu'il y ait un secret.

-Pas vraiment, il m'a pas dit grand chose lorsque Dark est mort. Je l'ai juste consolé.

-Je te parle de votre discussion lorsque vous êtes allés faire des courses, tranche la sœur.

-Vous nous avez espionnés!? S'énerve Sylvia.

Elle est outré, de quelle droit Célia ose les espionner ? Elle se lève et part sans rien ajouté, vraiment vexée. D'accord ce n'était pas vraiment privé mais est ce qu'elle se mêlait de ses affaires ? Non, elle l'avait même aider sans poser de question. Dans la chambre, les autres filles restent coïts, depuis quand leur amie était capable de s'énerver pour si peu. La plus jeune des fautives se lève donc et va rejoindre la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle toque, l'appelle, lui envoie des messages, retoque. Pas de réponse, pourtant elle sait qu'elle est dedans, mais elle finit par abandonner, persuadée que l'autre lui ouvrira et lui parlera le lendemain. A l'intérieur Sylvia s'en veut de s'être laissée emporter comme ça, sans vraiment de raison valable. Elle se refuse de pleurer, après tout c'est ça faute si elle se sent mal. Pourtant elle se sent mal et avise la lame entre ses doigts. Elle soupire et se décide à envoyer un message à Jude. Il est onze heure, si il ne lui a pas menti il est toujours disponible.

-« On peut parler ? »

Une phrase comme une autre, rien de bien spéciale mais elle espère qu'il comprendra. Elle reste sans réponse quelques secondes infinies.

-« Bien sûr, il se passe quoi ? »

-« Je me suis énervée contre les filles parce qu'elles nous ont suivis au supermarché et je me sens mal de m'être emporté... »

Lorsqu'il lit la réponse, une grimace échappe au stratège. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils étaient suivis. En même temps il s'intéressait plus à la fille qu'à ce qu'il y avait au alentours. Mais même si lui, un génie de l'observation ne les avaient pas vu, pas étonnant que Sylvia non plus. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi elle s'en voulait de s'être énervé.

-« Attend j'arrive c'est plus simple pour parler »

Sylvia panique un peu, elle avait déjà fait un trait à la lame, il allait encore s'énerver. Deux disputes dans la même soirée c'est trop pour elle ! Elle range vite son matériel et enfile son pull de pyjama, pile à temps pour que le stratège toque à sa porte. Célia avait abandonné peu avant, mais en entendant du bruit dans la chambre de son amie elle passe la tête par sa porte. Le frère et la sœur se regardent, un peu étonnés tout les deux. Après un « bonne nuit » sans réponse possible, il entre dans la chambre et sourit à son occupante. Cette dernière lui sourit un peu.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déplacer.

-J'avais envie. Comment tu as su qu'elle nous avait suivis ?

-Ta sœur m'a reparlé de la discussion qu'on avait eu. Comme quoi on est des confidents et tout ça. Les filles sont persuadées qu'on va sortir ensemble, surtout Sue et ta sœur.

De l'autre côté du mur, Célia et Sue écoutent dans un silence quasi-religieux. Elles n'ont pas retenues la leçon, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'épaisseur des murs pour espionner les paroles des gens d'à côté, surtout si elles sont en relation avec elles. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jude facilite la tâche aux autres. Il est assis sur le lit de la mangeuse, collé au mur, Sylvia est juste à côté de lui. D'instinct elle pose sa tête sur les genoux du stratège et ferme les yeux.

-Elle sait toujours pas ? Question Jude.

-Tu le sais, je le sais, résume Sylvia. C'est largement suffisant je pense. J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle sache, c'est …

-Gênant ? Je comprend. Mais elle va se sentir trahis si elle sait que tu lui caches quelque chose et que tu ne lui dis rien.

-Personne ne devait être au courant, tu n'aurais pas deviner personne ne le saurai, résume t'elle.

La main droite de Jude va se perdre dans les cheveux verts. Cette dernière apprécie, un peu de tendresse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Le mouvement des doigts dans ses cheveux la berce et l'endorme à moitié. Elle se sent bien là, Jude le sent et sait que ce n'est pas la peine de parler. Son but est qu'elle aille mieux, c'est le cas et c'est tout ce qui compte. Les deux espionnes derrière ne comprennent pas, il n'y a plus aucun son, rien à se mettre sous la dent mais la curiosité les ronge. Le temps passe, la fille au cheveux vert s'est endormi, calmement posée sur les jambes de son ami. Ce dernier se contente de la regarder en répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Il sourit et la couche doucement, sans la réveiller. Après un rapide baisé sur son front, il sort et retourne dans sa chambre.

-Jude attend! l'interrompt sa sœur.

-oui ?

-Elle t'a dit quoi Sylvia ? C'est quoi ce qu'elle veut pas me dire ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour elle Célia, ça ne te concerne pas. Je m'occupe d'elle comme il faut. Allez, bonne nuit.

Il serre sa sœur et rentre dans sa chambre pour enfin se coucher, attendrit par l'heure passé avec la jolie fille.

Merci pour avoir lu et n'hésitez pas a laisser un review pour me dire votre avis.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bravo si vous êtes parvenus jusque là! c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue qui arrivera normalement.

Oui ce chapitre est moins long que les autres (beaucoup moins long d'ailleurs) j'ai essayé d'en rajouter, mais rajouter pour rajouter c'est mauvais. Profitez bien !

« On a gagné, définitivement, indiscutablement et merveilleusement gagné. » Voilà la pensée qui traverse Jude, aucune cohérence, mais il ne peut plus penser avec cohérence. Le bonheur envahit chacun des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon, avec leurs gestionnaires. Le stade entier est porté par l'émotion et les cris, les sifflements et les voix des commentateurs couvrent les voix des joueurs qui se félicitent et serrent leur capitaine. La joie est immense et indicible, elle emporte tout, même la raison. Caleb laisse échapper une larme, quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis des années. Percy Trevis à la voix qui tremble au moment de féliciter ses joueurs, il est si fière d'eux. David et Célia s'embrassent, fêtant la victoire à leur manière. Jude les regardent, il a envie de la même chose et avant même qu'il le réalise, ses lèvres touchent celles de Sylvia.

Elles sont douces, sucrées et totalement hypnotiques. Il n'a pas envie de les lâcher, Sylvia n'en a pas plus envie. L'euphorie ambiante joue sur leurs émotions, et au moments de se lâcher chacun glisse discrètement un tendre sourire à l'autre. Hurley emporte son coéquipier vers les journalistes, pour répondre aux questions et prendre des photos du groupe. La plus ancienne gestionnaire regarde tendrement ses joueurs, fière comme si c'était elle qui avait gagné cette finale. Le soirée passe à une vitesse infini, les joueurs ne la voient pas passer. Vers minuit, ils rentrent, exténués et prêts à rejoindre leurs lits pour dormir avant de retourner au Japon. Quelques heures de répit avant qu'un ouragan médiatique les emporte.

-Je rêve ou tu as embrassé Sylvia tout à l'heure ?taquine Célia une fois seule avec son frère.

-Tu ne rêves pas, j'ai embrassé ta meilleure amie. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas trop de problème.

-tu rigoles !? Je suis trop heureuse pour vous deux ! Tu vas voir être en couple c'est formidable !

Le garçon avec un cache œil est d'accord, et maintenant il aimerait bien profiter un peu plus de sa copine. Il la ravirait bien à son frère si il ne risquait rien à le faire. Heureusement pour lui Sylvia arrive, un moment de flottement lui permet d'enlever sa copine. Sylvia rougit et évite le regard de Jude pour rejoindre Nathan dans sa chambre. Elle a promit à Marc de lui parler, de lui annoncer son amour. Elle toque et entre. Le défenseur dort paisiblement, blotti dans sa couette. Finalement la demande de Marc peut attendre jusqu'à demain, le numéros 2 des raimon est trop mignon pour être réveillé. Elle décide finalement à aller se coucher, il est tard et le lendemain ne sera de repos pour personne. Elle ne repense même plus au baiser de l'après midi, trop obnubilée par tout le reste ça lui est complètement sortie de la tête.

-Tu ne veux plus me parler ? L'interrompt Jude.

-Si bien sûr mais tu devrais aller te coucher, demain ne sera pas de tout repos, lui sourit elle.

Plus de réponse et un léger vent de panique passe dans la tête de Jude, il a peut être fait une erreur en l'embrassant sur le terrain tout à l'heure. Dans l'étourdissement il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait répondu au baiser, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. C'est l'effet d'une énorme claque en pleine face pour le stratège. Il est complètement perdu. La fille voit son trouble, il n'a pas réagis à son « au revoir ». Un léger sourire naît sur le visage de la fille qui embrasse délicatement son stratège préféré avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Ce dernier baiser trouble encore plus les pensées de Jude. Un beug s'installe pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il se décide enfin à se coucher.

La semaine suivante est folle pour les joueurs, ils enchaînent les autographes et les interviews, au grand malheur de Marc qui ne peut plus autant s'entraîner, ni le temps de parler à Nathan en tête à tête assez longtemps pour accumuler le courage de lui dire. Il en voulait un peu à Sylvia de ne pas l'avoir fait à sa place, mais d'après Axel elle a bien fait, il devait se débrouiller seul. C'est devenu un sujet récurrent entre ceux qui savent, ils veulent le bonheur de leur capitaine.

-On devrait les laisser se débrouiller, dit Sylvia.

-Que ce soit Nathan ou Marc, ils sont trop timides pour bouger, répond Axel. Autant les aider un peu.

-Tu as tort, sourit Jude. Il l'a invité à s'entraîner chez lui demain après midi. J'étais là et Nathan a viré aux rouges. C'était drôle.

-Voilà ! Comme ça c'est réglé, s'enthousiasme la fille. Je vous laisse ma mère m'attend.

Elle prend son sac et part en courant sous le regard attentif de Jude. Le blond sourit, ils sont mignon tous les deux, à se couver mutuellement. Il se revoit avec sa copine à travers eux.

-Alors ça te fait fait quoi d'être en couple ? Taquine t'il.

-On n'est pas ensemble, on n'a jamais reparlé du baiser après le match, sourit Jude un peu déçu.

Un sourire étrange naît sur le visage de l'attaquant. Ses amis sont vraiment tous nuls avec l'amour. Il lui dirai bien d'en parler avec Sylvia mais il est le meilleur stratège du japon, peut être même de la planète, il sait ce qu'il fait. Enfin on l'espère pour lui. En regardant l'heure Axel se rendit compte que lui aussi a une petite amie à aller voir. Il se lève et lance un « au revoir » avant de laisser seul son ami qui attend que son père vienne le chercher. Il veut aller voir Sylvia, lui parler de eux mais un léger doute le tenaille. Son téléphone vibre, il regarde et sourit tranquillement. Un cœur, juste un cœur. Puis un autre vibrement et un sourire plus franc, elle lui donne rendez vous le lendemain après l'entraînement, pour parlez dit elle.

Le lendemain arrive à la fois trop et pas assez vite à son goût, l'entraînement reste une torture de part sa longueur, il est trop long pour le stratège avec le regard de Sylvia braqué sur lui. Elle lui sert à boire comme si il n'y avait rien, ne lui accorde aucune attention, particulière lorsqu'ils font une pause mais dès qu'il retourne sur le terrain plus moyen qu'elle décroche de lui.

Il se fait tard, les gens partent un à un, lentement, au grand désespoir de Jude. Sylvia rit de le voir si impatient, ce n'est tellement pas dans ses habitudes. Lorsque Nathan et Marc partent enfin chez le capitaine, tout les deux stressés comme si ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir bientôt. Les deux restant les regardent en souriant avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

-je t'aime.

Ils parlent en même temps, l'une rouge, l'autre toujours sans expression à cause de ses lunettes. Ces dernières descendent d'ailleurs autour du cou de leur propriétaire. Une étincelle illumine ses prunelles, depuis un moment déjà mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle peut la voir. Elle rougit encore plus et l'embrasse. Il y répond tendrement, heureux.

-Je suppose que ce coup si on est en couple pour de bon ? Demande le numéros 14.

-Oui, rit elle en l'embrassant à nouveaux.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	7. Chapter 7

Enfin l'épilogue, j'espère que certain sont arrivés jusqu'ici et si c'est le cas merci c'est génial!

Une mariée s'avance dans l'allée, elle est magnifique aux yeux des invités dans sa longue robe blanche. Au bout de l'allée, un homme élégant en costume sombre l'attend, des étoiles pleins les yeux devant l'astre qui s'avance vers lui. Il détaille sa fiancée envahit d'un bonheur qui la rend encore plus resplendissante à ses yeux. Une fierté immense l'envahit en plus d'une joie indicible d'avoir réussi à épouser la plus jolie jeune femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Des grands yeux d'un marron tellement foncé qu'ils paraissent noirs et qui brillent d'une lueur de malice, des longues boucles rousses remontées en chignon lâche, une peau d'albâtre qui se marie parfaitement avec sa robe, elle resplendit aux yeux de son homme. Il lui aurait été impossible d'être plus belle ses yeux. Ce dernier sourit à sa meilleure amie et à sa sœur qui sourient et regardent la scène d'un œil bienveillant. Le père laisse sa fille devant le prêtre et retourne s'asseoir auprès de sa femme, ému au plus haut point. Le prêtre prononce sa messe calmement et d'une voix monotone. Les discours des témoins et les sermons s'enchaînent jusqu'au moment tant attendu, l'échange des bagues. Une larme s'échappe des lunettes teintées, alors que sa nouvelle épouse pleure complètement et très franchement, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Derrière Axel et la meilleure amie de la mariée sont les témoins, ils rient doucement devant le spectacles. Aucun des deux n'imaginaient voir ses deux êtres si maître d'eux même trembler sous l'émotion, main dans la main.

Une fois les vœux prononcés tout le monde rejoint la salle des fêtes en faisant un concert de klaxons. L'esprit festif des joueurs d'Inazuma se reconnaît dans le bruit et l'agitation qui englobe tout le monde, la famille de la mariée n'en revient pas mais se laisse emporter par la bonne humeur. Cette bonne humeur contagieuse se communique au gens qui sont nombreux, très nombreux. Sylvia regarde les gens, complètement dans ses pensées, imaginant son mariage à elle. Marc et Nathan discutent avec Hurley et sa petite amie. Les deux garçons se sont trouvés, quittés puis retrouvés de nombreuses années plus tard, comme quoi une rupture n'est pas forcément définitive. Lorsqu'elle regarde les couples autour d'elle, peu de couples sont restés tel quels depuis leurs années collège, même les couples les plus solide.

Celui de Jude et elle avaient rompus après quatre ans de relation, le début de leurs études dans deux écoles différentes avaient eu raison de couple mais pas de leur amitié. Chacun a fait sa vie de son côté alors même qu'ils ont habité ensemble encore un an. Elle avait été jalouse de la première fille qu'il avait ramené et vis versa mais avec le temps tout les sentiments de trop avaient disparu. Pourtant avec du recul, Sylvia se rend compte qu'elle aimerai être à la place d'Elana, s'avancer vers l'homme de ses rêves vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche à dentelles le tout entourée de tout ses proches. Son regard se glisse vers son homme à elle, un grand homme brun à la peau mate qui porte le nom de Louis. Il est doux et un peu trop mou pour elle mais toutes ses autres qualités en fond un homme imparfait mais génial. Son amie aux cheveux roses apparaît en souriant, illuminée dans sa robe jaune.

-Tu pourrais être à sa place, plaisante Torie. Tu t'imagines ?

-J'adorerais me marier, comme toutes les petites filles, sourit elle. Ose me dire que tu ne rêves pas de mettre une longue robe blanche et d'un homme qui te regarde comme Jude la regardait tout à l'heure.

-J'attends juste qu'Ivan se lance comme toi avec Louis, rit elle. Mais je parlais de vivre avec Jude, tu sais te réveiller avec lui et tout.

Sylvia glisse son regard sur Louis et se remémore leur réveil de ce matin. Dans leur lit, avec leur chat qui ronronne au bout du lit et un bras posé sur elle. Un sourire lui échappe lorsqu'elle repense aux positions étranges qu'utilise son homme pour dormir : sur le ventre, un bras sur elle et les jambes emmêlées dans le drap. Elle aime le regarder dormir, contrairement à Jude qui est toujours calme lorsqu'il dort, lui bouge et ronfle. Pour ce qui est de la vie de tout les jours, Louis cuisinent vraiment mal mais s'investit dans les tâches ménagères avec une bonne humeur plus ou moins prononcée mais toujours présente.

-ça fait un long moment que Jude n'est plus mon prince charmant, rit elle. Et je n'échangerais Louis contre aucun homme.

-J'espère bien ! Allez profite bien parce que bientôt l'alcool c'est fini pour toi !

Le concerné lui tend une coupe en souriant, il les avait rejoint le marié. Les deux ont entendu la dernière phrase. Si Louis était parfaitement honnête il avouerai qu'il est parfois jaloux de leur relation. Jude et Sylvia sont restés proche, parfois un peu trop aux goûts de leurs petits amis respectifs. Il en a parlé avec Elana, elle aussi est parfois gênée mais bon l'amour vaut bien quelques sacrifices. Ça les amuse que les gens pensent encore et toujours qu'ils sont ensemble, même Célia leur pose régulièrement la question, et parfois ils en jouent. Chacun a une coupe dans la main et sirote. Ils rient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'une touffe bleu les interrompe.

-Vous avez vu Marc ? Demande Nathan.

-Il ne doit pas être loin, il était là il n'y a pas cinq minutes, rit la mariée en partant avec lui le chercher.

-Je vais avec Shawn, sourit Louis.

Jude suit sa femme du regard, lui ne regrette rien, sa femme il ne la trouve pas parfaite mais il s'en fiche, elle lui correspond, c'est le ying et le yang entre eux. Elle gueule fort et souvent, lui la laisse faire sans rien dire en la laissant passer ses nerfs. Il repense à elle et à leur histoire.

-Tu es dans tes pensées ? Rit Sylvia.

-Un peu, j'ai l'impression d'être le mec le plus chanceux de la planète.

-Tu te souviens quand on était ensemble ?

-Dur à oublier, rit Jude. Tu es ma première relation sérieuse ! Tu te souviens de la première fois que j'ai dormi chez toi ? Ton père qui venait toute les trois minutes alors qu'on voulait juste regarder un film.

-Ton père qui appelait aussi, mes parents n'étaient pas les seuls paranoïaque de l'histoire.

-On peut dire ce qu'on veut on ne sera pas mieux, sourit le châtain.

-Toi ? Papa ?!

Un fou rire la prend, incontrôlable et très long. Les gens se retournent vers elle, le père de la mariée la regarde comme si elle était folle. Son interlocuteur est vexé, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas être papa ? Il est aimant, protecteur et doux. Il a une situation stable et un couple solide, tout pour être un bon père, ou du moins un pas trop mauvais. Après un moment trop long à son goût sa meilleure amie se calme enfin devant son regard furieux.

-Désolé, mais toi père ? Tu es trop protecteur ! Tu vas la couver jusqu'à l'étouffement.

-On essaye d'avoir un enfant, lâche Jude très vexé.

-Un bébé ! Un bébé... Genre le truc à quatre pattes qui gazouille, s'étonne t'elle.

-Oui c'est le principe d'un bébé.

-Bonne chance alors.

Un malaise s'installe, Sylvia n'imagine pas du tout son ami père, ou alors un peu trop. Afin de couper court au blanc qui s'installe elle tente une blague.

-Je serai la marraine au moins !

-Non c'est mon rôle ça !coupe Célia en arrivant par surprise.

-C'est mal d'espionner, rappelle Sylvia en souriant.

-Oui j'ai comprit depuis le temps mais les habitudes ne changeront plus donc faudra que tu fasses avec. De toute façon JE suis la marraine de ce futur bébé qui sera trop mignon.

Cette petite va étouffer sous l'amour de sa famille, pense Sylvia. Entre sa tante et son père ça va être une effusion de bisous et de câlins. Quelque part elle comprend, Jude est quelqu'un d'extrêmement câlin, toujours doux et à la recherche d'un contact quelconque. Cette partie bien cachée est vraiment celle qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui. Elana et lui seront de bons parents il n'y a pas de raison, et elle et Louis aussi d'ailleurs.

Voilà cette petite histoire est terminé j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine fiction!


End file.
